heart_ponding_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go!
Yes! Pretty Gogo! is The 5th Season and Final Sequel in The Pretty Cure Franchise it Follows Nicole and Her Friends After The Events of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 after Saving Coco's kingdom Nicole and Her friends resume their normal lives till a message from Flora arrives to Protect The Rose Pack From a Group Called Eternal a New Alley joins The Yes Team Name Milky Rose Yes Pretty Cure 5! Returns The Series Theme is Roses The Season Ends and it followed By Fresh Pretty Cure! A Movie Entitled Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Gogo! The Movie Aired in Japan November 8th 2008 an Pretty Cure All Stars: GoGo Dream Live aired along with it. Story in The Cure Rose Garden Flora Sends a Letter to a group called Pretty Cure along with the Rose Pact Delivering it is Syrup its up to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 to Protect The Rose Pack and Prevent Eternal from Collecting it New Alley joins The Cures Know as Milky Rose its Up to Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Gogo to Protect The Cure Rose Garden From Eternal. Characters *Nozomi Yumehara - Nozomi Yumehara is the first girl to become a Cure. Before meeting Coco and assisting him in granting his wish, she did not have a dream, but soon decided that her dream would be to help Coco save his kingdom. Although she is not very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart that eventually makes her the leader of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Dream, the Cure of Hope and she has powers related to starlight. *Rin Natsuki Rin is Nozomi's best friend since childhood. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her younger twin siblings, she is often the one to reason with Nicole when she comes up with unreasonable ideas or is acting too childishly. Although she doesn't want to be a part of Pretty Cure at first, Rena accepts her Pinky Catch when she wants to protect Nozomi from danger. Her alter ego is Cure Rouge, the Cure of Passion and she has powers related to fire. *Urara Kasugano Urara is an exchange student who aspires to be an actress. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her alter ego is Cure Lemonade|, the Cure of Effervescence and she has powers related to light. *Komachi Akimoto Kara is an aspiring author, and is already halfway through her first book thanks to Natts's help. She is kind and shy, but when she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Her family owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop where she gets Coco and Natts' food from. Along with her best friend and partner Kari, she is one of the popular seniors at the school. Her alter ego is Cure Mint, the Cure of Tranquility and she has powers related to plants. *Karen Minazuki Karen is the oldest member of the team and comes from a very affluent family. She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Despite her popularity and strong outward personality, Karen is lonely at home, and because of her awkward relationship with her parents, she has problems properly showing her real feelings. Kara is her best friend and a fellow student council member and also the only one she could tell her real feelings to before she met Nicole. Her alter ego is Cure Aqua, the Cure of Intelligence and she has powers related to water. *Milk / (Mimino Kurumi) a Mystery girl who transfers to L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School,she is later to be Milk who is able to turn to a human thanks to the Blue Rose Seed She is Milky Rose Despite trusting pretty cure she acts like to rival with Nozomi. Mascots *Coco - A Prince From The Plamier Kingdom in Search to Find The Dream Collect and Restore His kingdom He meets Nicole Who Becomes Pretty Cure and teams up with her to Find The Pinkies and Restore His kingdom. *Natts - Another Prince From The Plamier kingdom and Best Friend With Coco who wants to Save his kingdom at first he had no trust in the yes 5 Pretty cure till now he opens his own shop that serves a base for the Pretty Cure gang know as Natts House. *Syrup - a mascot And Delivery Boy who was born in The Cure Rose Garden at Birth he was taken care of by flora thought the half of the season he begins to trust pretty cure in the end. Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! Category:Pretty Cure Series